


First Three Prompt Fills

by mamashitty



Series: OMG Prompts & One Shots, please! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Camping, Fake Dating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eric "Bitty" Bittle, POV Jack Zimmermann, Prompt Fill, Shitty finding Bitty in Jack's bed, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompts, big spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamashitty/pseuds/mamashitty
Summary: I want to start doing some more prompts from tumblr.  These are the first three prompts I filled, before deciding to switch from chapter formate to series for them.





	1. "I’m not quite sure how it happened, but it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing my first prompt fill!
> 
> This is an AU where Jack and Bitty get together while Jack is still at Samwell.
> 
> word count: 1,225

“I’m not quite sure how it happened, but it did,” Bitty said, with an overly exaggerated sigh. Jack wondered if Bitty was chirping him right now. “And no deets for you, Shitty.” Bits added.

Bits was seated on Jack’s bed, the blanket resting over his lap. His bare chest completely exposed, giving the impression that Bitty could be fully naked underneath that blanket. Jack had to force his brain not to short-circuit with that thought. Instead, he turned his gaze towards Shitty. This was not at all how he and Bitty had planned on coming out to their teammates. They had wanted to wait a little while longer too. Jack could not parse his emotions at the moment, they were a mixture of: annoyance at being found out like this, anger at Shitty for never knocking on closed doors, relief that someone else knew too, worry that maybe Shitty might not be so happy with Jack and Bitty being together. He could feel something in him tick, as if he were just getting to the edge of panic. He did the best he could to swallow it down.

“You and Bitty,” Shitty said, thoughtful and quietly this time, then he broke out into a smile.

“JACK GIVE ME A HUG!” Shitty shouted, which startled Jack, and then he was being engulfed into a tight hug. “I am so happy for you,” Shitty said, quietly and Jack suspected that it was just for him to hear. Then, Shitty released him and launched himself onto the bed to engulf Bitty into a hug. Jack stared at the bed and began to feel a bit more at ease, especially after Shitty demanded Jack join them on the bed for a quick three-way hug, and then Shitty promised he would leave them to it.

The scene before him was not at all what Jack had pictured when Bitty had sent him that picture a couple hours before, but he was not at all heartbroken by the reality of what was happening before him right now. He felt relief. Maybe it would be nice having someone know, someone in their corner until they were ready to tell the rest of the Haus and team.  
  
**A Couple Hours Earlier:**

For once Jack ‘Gives 110%’ Zimmermann was having a decidedly difficult time giving his attention and focus to his lecture. He often doodled hockey plays in the margins of his notes in classes, but he was also fully capable of jotting down notes when he needed to, and of actually absorbing what was Professors were saying. Today, though, his mind was elsewhere. He had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket just as he was taking his seat. The lecture had been due to start in a few minutes, and so he felt no guilt in checking his phone. His lips curled into a smile when he saw that he had gotten a text from Bitty. And then his eyes had grown wide at the picture that Bitty had sent.

Bitty had gotten out of his own class early. The Haus, he said, was going to be empty for the next few hours, and Bitty was going to take a nap while he waited for Jack to get out of his own class. That text message alone, coupled with a winky face, was enough to get Jack’s blood going but then he saw the picture Bitty had snapped—him laying underneath Jack’s covers, his blond hair slightly askew from the pillow, his eyes looking sleepy, and a bare chest. Somehow Bitty had managed to look both angelic and devilish and it took all of Jack’s strength to not duck out of class and skip the lecture. With slightly shaky hands Jack had responded quickly, he had meant to chirp Bitty, but his fingers betrayed him and all he sent was a message that he could not wait to get out of class.

The class felt like an eternity.

This thing with Bitty was new, only a few weeks. They were keeping it quiet from the rest of the team. Jack was enjoying the little bubble they had created for themselves. It had all begun at the end of a checking practice. Bittle was red-faced and tired, but smiling so brightly. His helmet was off and they were just about to skate off the ice. Jack had suddenly been caught with how beautiful Bitty was in the light, the morning sun peeking through the windows of Faber. Bitty had noticed him staring and had started to say something but Jack’s ears had not picked up what he was saying. All he knew was that he had to kiss Bittle and he did (after quietly and awkwardly asking for his permission).

Since that morning they had shared more secret kisses, usually before and after their checking practices. Sometimes, they lucked out and had moments in the Haus when no one else was around. They seemed to be always on the search for hidden alcoves on campus when their classes were near each other. They talked, texted, and chirped as much as they always had. And Jack, Jack was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

He also really wanted more with Bits. More than just stolen kisses and that was what kept him incapable of focusing on class.

Luck seemed to be on his side though when the Professor dismissed them early, an unheard of with her. Jack surprised himself with being the first out of the classroom, his books and notes shoved haphazardly in his bag. He would organize it properly later on after the Haus was full of their teammates and friends after they had a couple of hours alone with no one else.

Jack practically ran to the Haus.

As he entered, he became aware of noises coming from upstairs. It sounded like Bitty almost shouting at someone. Not quite a shout but not quite normal talking levels, either. He hesitated before bounding up the stairs and pushing open his door just in time to hear Shitty exclaim quite loudly, “Jack does not like naked people in his bed, Bits!”

“Shitty…” Bitty said, and then he noticed Jack in the doorway. “Jack!”

Bitty’s face was red, he had that blanket tugged up on him. Shitty was half on the bed, half off it. He was in a pair of what looked like swim-trunks with American flags on them, and a Samwell Men’s Hockey t-shirt that he had cropped. His flow was a mess, half up and half down. He was now staring from Bitty to Jack, his expression surprisingly difficult for Jack to read.

“Shitty…” Jack said, looking at Bitty. Silently trying to read what he ought to say or do. He noticed Bitty give a slight shrug of his shoulders, and Jack did his best to relax but it was difficult. He was running on adrenaline now.

“Bits and I… we are uh.. we are together,” Jack said, realizing as he did how uncertain he sounded. Bitty gave him a look, half exasperated and half indulgent.

“I’m not quite sure how it happened, but it did,” Bitty said, with an overly exaggerated sigh. Jack wondered if Bitty was chirping him right now. “And no deets for you, Shitty.” Bits added.


	2. “I am not dramatic, it was a very big spider.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Samwell Men’s Hockey team goes camping. This is just a little scene from their camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Zimbits at this exact moment but I like to assume they get together during this camping trip, and maybe one day, I will write the full trip out.
> 
> Word count: 1,073

Nature at night was way too loud.

Bitty laid in his tent with his sleeping bag zipped up to his chin. He was dressed in the warmest pair of sweat pants he had packed, a t-shirt, and his well-worn and beloved Samwell Hockey hoodie. The hood was pulled over his hair but he still felt a cold. The tent did nothing to keep him warm (he would begrudgingly admit that it did at least stop the wind from hitting him). He could hear the wind howling and the leaves and branches of the nearby trees rustling because of it. He could hear animals too, frogs and insects that seemed impossibly loud. He could also hear Ransom or maybe it was Holster—or maybe both—snoring loudly from their tent across from his. He tried to drown out the noises of nature and some of his sleeping teammates out because he wanted to sleep.

He wished Lardo was actually in the tent with him but she had gone off with Shitty to get high at the lake and try to do some painting by the moonlight of it. He had watched as the two of them had headed down the wooded path that led to the small lake near their campsite. Part of Bitty had wanted to go off with the two of them even if he had no intention of smoking any of the weed. Lardo and Shitty high were entertaining even when he was sober, but he had seen how closely Lardo had been walking with Shitty and how Shitty had draped his free arm over her shoulder and tugged her against his body as they walked. Bitty had decided that maybe they had needed this alone time.

Now, though, he regretted not tagging along with them. He was cold and tired and nature was just too loud to sleep in. Bitty stared at the ceiling of his tent. He sighed. He rolled to one side. Then he rolled to his other side. There were more sighs that slipped out of his mouth before he wondered if he was being rude to Jack, who was sleeping in the tent next to his. He stopped his sighing, wondering as he did if he could even be heard over the snores and the wind and those loud, loud, LOUD animals.

Bitty was just about to roll back onto his bed when his eyes landed on a dark shape right in front of his nose on the canvas wall of the tent that he was facing. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see the shape clearer in the dark. A shadow of sorts, large and with what appeared to be way too many legs. Bitty felt his heart race and he reached out slowly for the flashlight that was near him, he flicked it on and shined it on the dark shape. He had hoped that the shape had just been a figment of his imagination or a play of the darkness in the tent, but no. There, right in front of him. There, so close to his nose that if he leaned just slightly closer he would touch it, was a spider. And not just any spider, either. Lord, it was the biggest spider that Bitty had ever seen in his life.

He may have screamed before he rolled away from the wall, dropping his flashlight in his haste to escape the confines of his sleeping bag. His fingers did not want to work with the zipper. He panicked at that which made unzipping the thing even more difficult until his eyes landed once more on the spider. He yelped this time for certain and managed to unzip the bag enough so that he could slip out of it without falling on his face. Then it was one more zipper to open his tent door before he ran out of the tent, slipped and fell on his butt, and then got up once more. He ignored the tent across from him and instead went straight for the one Jack was sleeping in.

Only he did not make it to Jack’s tent because he crashed into his captain before that. Jack caught him before he fell once again on his butt.

“Bittle! Are you okay?” Jack asked, and even in the dark, Bitty could make out the concern in his blue eyes. At least it was too dark to see just how blue his eyes were. At least it was too dark to get lost in the eyes. Bitty thought, maybe a little hysterically, how nice it was too that his heart was thudding hard because of a spider and not because of Jack being so close to him, and Jack having his hands on his shoulders. Steadying hands.

Jack had asked him a question and Bitty realized he had not answered it yet. He took a gulping breath.

“There was a spider in my tent,” He said, not even minding for once that his Georgian twang was coming out thick.

“A spider?” Jack said, and Bitty could hear the amusement in his voice.

“I am not dramatic, it was a very big spider. Man-eating big,” Bitty said, defiance in his voice even as he was aware that maybe that last bit he said was dramatic.

“I never said you were dramatic, Bittle.” Jack pointed out, though his voice still sounded amused. Bitty was then surprised to feel Jack tugging him close into a hug. His nose pressed into Jack’s chest and he smelled nice. He smelled really nice for a camping Canadian. The hug was quick and almost over before Bitty really registered it.

“Why don’t you come and sleep in my tent? Shitty and Lardo can stay with that man-eating spider of yours,” Jack said, and he stepped away from Bitty. Bitty whose head and heart were still reeling from the hug. He almost thought of protesting but then he thought of the spider and decided that Jack’s tent would be much safer even if it was not exactly the best decision for his sanity. He could share a tent with his crush. It would be fine. And it would be a lot better than sharing it with that spider.

“Thanks Jack,” Bitty said, once he found his voice. Jack led the way to the tent, holding the flap open for Bitty who gratefully climbed into it.


	3. “Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells his Mom that he is dating Bittle. The only problem is—they are not dating. Luckily, Bittle decides to help his bumbling captain out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a fake dating situation. It was fun to write. All I am learning from these prompts is that I want to write longer versions of them, lol.
> 
> word count: 2,378

Jack could do this. He _had_ to do this. He had no choice in the matter. Jack hesitated a moment before bringing his hand up to knock gently on Bittle’s bedroom door. His knock sounded too loud in the strangely quiet Haus. Everyone was still out with their parents and other family members who came in for family weekend. He knew that Bittle’s parents were unable to make it up for the weekend, but that they had promised to come up later on in the year. There was some movement on the other side of the door and finally, it opened.

Standing in front of him and looking adorably sleep rumpled was Eric Bittle. Jack had to fight the sudden impulse to reach over and smooth down Bittle’s cowlick. Bittle rubbed his eyes and fought back a yawn.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Jack asked, suddenly feeling more guilty.

“No, no. I was studying,” Bittle replied and Jack must have looked at him with unmasked disbelief because Bittle huffed before adding, “fine, fine. I may have fallen asleep while studying. Didja need anything? Where are your parents? Oh, is everything okay?” Jack watched in mild amusement as Bittle woke up more fully before his own eyes, and his questions began to tumble out of his mouth quicker and quicker.

“Everything is fine, Bittle. Euh, Maman went back to the hotel. Euh… maybe everything is not fine? Can we talk?” Jack asked and he found himself rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for Bittle to answer.

Bittle nodded and stepped aside, leaving his door open. Jack followed him into the room. It was not the first time that he had been in Bittle’s room but it was still a little jarring to see how different it looked now that Bittle lived in this space and not Johnson. Jack preferred the way that Bittle decorated the space, it felt more lived in and homey. Comfortable and warm. Bittle was perched on the edge of his bed, looking a little apprehensive. Jack wanted to put him at ease but he could feel his own heart rate ticking up a notch.

“Jack…” Bittle prompted and Jack realized he needed to say something.

“I was talking to Maman at Annie’s and we got to talking about the team,” Jack began, and Bittle still sat on the edge of his bed, watching Jack quietly. Jack decided to start pacing around the room. “And euh, she noticed that I was talking about you a lot. She thought it was cute that I knew your coffee order because she got the same drink you always get this time of year, the overly sweet one?” Jack realized he was rambling. Usually, if he was with Bittle and someone was rambling it was the Georgian and not the Canadian. Jack stopped his pacing and huffed out a sigh.

“She kept asking questions and hinting and euh. I… euh I might have confirmed for her that you were my boyfriend?” Jack spat out the last bit in a rush, hoping that maybe Bittle would not latch onto it. Bittle stared at him with an expression that Jack could not read.

“You what?” Bittle asked and Jack could feel that his cheeks had turned red.

“She just.. she said that.. it seems you and I spend a lot of time together? And I euh just said it was because we were boyfriends.” Jack wondered if the floor could swallow him up whole. Or just drop him down into the floor below and maybe even further into the basement.

“Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that,” Bittle stated and Jack nodded his head in misery. He was still having a difficult time reading the expression on Bittle’s face. To be fair, he was not really looking too hard at the other man. He was trying to avoid direct eye contact with those big brown eyes. The thing was that Jack had almost blurted out to his mother that he _wanted_ Bittle to be his boyfriend but he had caught himself in time and only dropped the wanted and replaced it with an ‘is’. And his Maman, oh she had looked so happy. Too happy and Jack had not had the heart to tell her that he had not meant that, that he had said an awful joke, or confess a crush to his.

“You could have said the truth, that we are just friends and teammates. Classmates too,” Bittle said, and there was a hardness to his voice that Jack realized he had never heard before. He realized then he never wanted to hear that tone again.

“Bits—Bitty—Bittle—Eric,” Jack began and stopped and began again, not knowing exactly what to call Bittle for once. He took a steadying breath, “I am sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” A little white lie. A fib, really. He knew why but if he was not ready to admit that he knew. “I… euh I have dinner plans with her tonight after the game. Euh… I’ll tell her the truth then. She just looked so excited and happy for me,” Jack explained and he noticed Bittle seemed to have softened his expression some.

“Jack, d’ya want me to pretend to be your boyfriend until she leaves to go home? Maybe telling her the truth will be easier over the phone when she is in an entirely different country than you?”

“Bittle… you… are you serious?” Jack knew he should be saying that no Bittle absolutely did not have to pretend to be his boyfriend. He knew that was crossing some lines. He also knew that pretending would in no way help his little crush at all. “You don’t have to, you shouldn’t, I should be able to tell my Maman the truth…”

“Jack, I will do this. But you will owe me,” Bittle said and he glanced at his phone.

“You are taking your nap soon, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jack also nodded his head, he felt something like a bobble-head.

“Okay, we should hash out some details before your nap. How long have we been dating? When did we start? Lord, we have so much to discuss. Your nap might have to be a shorter one than usual,” and Bittle gave Jack a look that meant he would not be able to argue that point. And Jack would not. He tried to ignore the way his heart thudded in his chest and that happy, warm feeling, in the pit of his stomach.

What he and Bittle were about to do would all be an act but dammit Jack was still happy. Almost as happy as if it were real.

* * *

“So, when did you two become more than just friends?”

Jack could feel his cheeks turning red as he glanced at his mother from across the table. She had insisted that he and Bittle sit on the same side of the booth, and even encouraged them to squeeze close together so that she could send a picture to Papa. Jack had thrown his arm around Bittle’s shoulder and had tried hard not to focus too strongly on how nice Bittle’s hair smelled and how nice Bittle felt pressed close to his side. “_Maman…_” Jack said, not bothering to mask the exasperation in his voice that only his beloved parents could bring out in him.

“Oh, hon. Let your Mom be curious,” Bittle replied with ease. He leaned forward in the booth, pulling away the warmth of his body being so close to Jack’s. Because even if the picture had been snapped more than ten minutes ago (not that Jack was keeping track of time or anything) he had not inched any further away from Bittle and neither had Bittle.

“You have heard about the checking practices we have?” Bittle asked, with a brow of his raised quizzically. Jack wondered, briefly, if Bittle was trying to kill him. He also wondered how a raised eyebrow could be so… so attractive?

“Yes, Jack mentions those checking practices, once or twice a phone conversation,” Maman laughed, and Bittle joined in. Jack outright pouted at that.

“He neede—… “ before Jack could petulantly mutter any further, though, Bittle looked back at him with an expression of pure fondness and Jack found himself unable to say anything else. He shut right up.

“Jack has been a great help, and a great Captain even if he does wake me up at ungodly hours. Anyway,” Bitty continued, turning his gaze back towards Alicia. “Last week during a checking practice, your son had me against the glass and for one wild moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.”

Suddenly Jack found it difficult to breathe and he was certain that he had begun to blush once more. He hoped the poor lighting of the booth hid how red his face was. He remembered that checking practice last week because he had been so close to kissing Bitty then. There had been something about the way Bitty had look, face all flushed. Their practice was coming to an end and Jack had realized how happy he was and how most of that happiness came from just being around Bitty—and he had maybe only realized then just how big his crush had gotten. He remembered thinking that Btty’s pupils looked blown out and then Jack had pushed away from him, coughed, and—…

“But, he pushed away and gruffly invited me to Annie’s for a coffee instead,” Bitty said, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Jack looked over at his mother and realized that she was actually _pouting_ about the story. Jack was also pretty positive that his face would never stop being so warm and red.

And everything Bittle said had been true. He had invited Eric to Annie’s after practice, something that they usually did. Bitty needed more coffee by that point in the day and Jack just wanted to extend whatever time they had together in the mornings. It was their special time when they were not surrounded by a bunch of their teammates or hausmates. Jack treasured those quiet moments together. Moments mostly filled with Bitty’s idle chatter—which was interesting to Jack—but lately, Jack had been filling in the quiet moments with his own talk. It always made him feel so warm and secure, being with Bitty.

“… And it was just as we were leaving Annie’s that Jack blurted out he liked me and wanted to know if I would go to dinner with him.” Bitty finished, and he laughed. A kind laugh that made Jack’s insides warm. His mouth felt dry, though because he really wished he had asked Bitty out. He was beginning to wonder if Bitty would have actually said yes. Jack noticed his Maman just giving him a look and Jack ducked down to look at his food, when had their food arrived?

Talk moved away from the topic of his and Bits’ fake relationship. Jack realized as he sat with his Maman and Bittle that he was really enjoying himself. That he wished all of this was real. He was still very aware of how close he and Bitty were seated on the bench, their arms constantly bumping into each other as they ate, and at some point either he or Bits had pressed their legs together underneath the table and neither one had moved away.

* * *

“Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Zimmermann,” Bitty was saying as he hugged Jack’s mother one more time.

“Oh, please call me Alicia.”

Jack heard Bitty make a noise at that and he could not help the grin that crossed his face. Soon, he was hugging his Maman tightly, and he heard her whisper just for him. “You two are so sweet together, Jack.” Then she pulled away after pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I am going to get out of your hair for the evening boys. You two have a nice night,” and then she winked at the two of them.

_“Maman!_” Jack groaned, then somehow all at once he startled and relaxed as Bitty looped his arm through Jack’s, and they waved goodbye to Alicia as she climbed into the car she was renting for the weekend.

The Haus was not too far of a walk and so Bitty and Jack began to walk home. He hoped that Bitty would not remove his arm as a weighted silence fell between the two of them as they walked. It was dark and no one else was around them on the street, and Jack could feel his heart thudding harder in his chest than their walking speed should warrant.

“Jack”

“Bits”

They had both spoken at the same time. Bittle stopped in his tracks and turned his body to face Jack and that forced Jack to finally let go of Bitty’s arm, and he kind of hated it. Bittle was staring at him intently in the dark.

“What is it, Jack?” Bittle asked, his voice quiet but Jack felt there was an edge to the quiet.

“That story you told my Maman about checking practice…” Jack began and then stopped himself. Bittle kept on looking at him with that intense look in his eyes. Waiting, Jack knew, on him to just say it. Jack licked his own lips before continuing after what felt like too long. “I wanted to kiss you that morning. You looked so beautiful…”

“Jack, if you don’t kiss me right now, Lord, I don’t know what I will,” Bitty said, his voice sounding strangled to Jack and Jack? He did not need to be told more than once what to do. He cupped Bitty’s face with his hand and then kissed him, soft and gentle. Bits was the one who deepened it. He did not know how long they stood there, in the dark and deserted street sharing kisses, but Jack pulled away first, reluctantly.

“We should get back to the Haus,” he said.

“You are probably right, Mister,” Bitty said, his voice breathless and Jack’s lips turned up into a smile as Bits took his hand for the walk back to the Haus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Y'all can follow me/talk to me on [tumblr](http://mamashitty.tumblr.com) & [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mamashitty) if ya want. I'm horribly awkward but I think friendly.


End file.
